


The Season Just Started!

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Age Appropriate [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi really does mean well... It is just that some of the things she says don't come out right.</p><p>Is this too dumb?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Season Just Started!

Makoto stretched with a deep yawn, giving her head a light shake. The early afternoon sunlight filtered in through the wide windows before her, bathing her skin in an all too comforting warmth. The Senshi took her studies quite seriously and, though she couldn't compare to a certain peer intellectually, she liked to think she was acted with initiative. However, on this day, she could barely remain awake. It was just so… well, normal. 

Everything had been normal in the months that had passed since the battle against Death Phantom. It was so strange. How could she have forgotten what it was like for life to be calm? It wasn't _that_ long ago that her powers hadn't awakened yet. Settling back into her usual posture, she approached the pane of glass before her, looking out into world. It was disturbing to think, but she did kind of wish something out of the ordinary would happen.

“See something interesting, Mako?” She turned her head to see Rei and Ami approaching, the shrine priestess idly swinging her bag to and fro while her companion gave the brunette a small smile. “Can't be too interesting if you are still standing here… unless Usagi has embarrassed herself again.”

“Rei…”

“What, Ami? I still love her. She is just,” the Senshi paused, clearly considering her next words carefully, “maturing slowly.”

Ami frowned, looking away from them.

“She isn't completely wrong, though I wouldn't say that to Usagi. No, I am actually just tired. Honestly, I have felt tired ever since-”

“That’s Ami Mizuno, a kind-hearted genius girl with an IQ of 300.”

Makoto eyes darted about, confusion blanketing her features. She saw that Rei was equally perturbed and Ami was blushing as she shrugged.

“What was _that_?”

“I… you heard that, too?” the priestess said. 

“Where the hell did it come from?” Makoto walked across the the width of the hall, looking in either direction. “It was like it was all around us.”

“It sounded like Usagi,” Ami offered. “It is the kind of nice thing _she_ would say.”

“Well, yeah, but, huh…” The brunette scratched her head. “Was she talking to us just now?”

“It she was, why would she?” Rei furrowed her brow. “We all know those things. Maybe we just imagined it.”

“This cool beauty’s name is Rei Hino.” The raven haired girl’s eyes widened and a rosy hue spread across her cheekbones. “A shrine maiden with a strong spiritual power.”

The Senshi in question giggled. “Well, Usagi, you didn't have to say _that_.”

Makoto glared at her friend. “I don't think you're taking this seriously.”

“Maybe it is Usagi’s inner thoughts that we are… somehow… hearing…” The gleam in Ami’s eyes faded as her brain caught up with her mouth.

“Does she realize we can hear her?” They shrugged. The brunette groaned, waving off the other two and continuing her search. They erupted into bemused giggles as Makoto’s irritation mounted. “Is she doing this on purpose?”

They all jumped at the sound of a door swinging open, turning to see Mamoru poke his head out into the hall. “Is anyone else hearing that?”

Rei could not suppress her smile as she brought her finger to her lips. “ _Shh_ , yes we can.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Makoto said.

Mamoru paused, considering the question with great determination. His following epiphany lit up his face. “I actually don't know. I just found myself here.”

“W-what?”

“That's Makoto Kino, a strong girl with many loves.”

The widening of her eyes and reddening of her cheeks was met with an uproar of laughter.

“Oh really, Mako? Have you been holding out on us?” Rei buried her face in her hand, keeling over against the window.

“It certainly would explain all the time she has been spending alone…” Ami, though giggly and much shorter than Makoto, managed to look down at her with a haughty disgust.

“Hey, Mako, do they all know about each other?” Mamoru stuck out his tongue at her.

“They do now,” Usagi’s disembodied voice answered and they all went silent.

There was a painfully pregnant pause as they all looked at each other - including Minako and Luna and Sailor Pluto, because they were there now - and then back at Makoto with disdain. She could feel their glares burning into her and it was confusing cause they all weren't the type to be jealous anyway so what if she wasn't completely upfront with them whoweretheytogetindignantbecauseof-

Her eyes opened. She saw the familiar sight of her bedroom ceiling. Her night clothes were pasted to her form by her sweat, her hair sticking to her face. She brushed it aside and strained herself to get a look at the time on the alarm clock. 12:35. She thudded back into place, draping her arm over her forehead, the images of her dream still vivid in her mind. Try as she might, she couldn’t get the image of them out if her head.

“What was that?!”

A figure beside her rolled over and groggily responded, “I could tell you, but we have wasted enough screen time on this dumb joke at is.” Makoto’s eyes snapped toward the figure, barely making out her dual pigtails before she added, “go back to sleep,” and returned to her position.


End file.
